User talk:The Smile Of Death
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The One Way Ticket page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:11, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:17, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, you know how that goes. Chicks dig the power abuse. Either way, I had left you a message about the reason for the deletion, but I'll say it again: lack of quality. You basically present an idea. It doesn't go deeper than that. What you submitted was basically a very, very barebones base for a story. You need to go into more detail, do a setting, create an atmosphere. It's matter of writing and planning carefully. Now, it's also the matter that the postdate you included as an ending is the most detestable, unoriginal and completely boring creepypasta cliché there is. "oh yeah, you have the ticket have fun in hell", paraphrasing. That completely obliterates any chance the story has of staying in one's mind, as it makes it blend among the sea of creepypastas in the Internet. Yeah, you need to work more on your story. Give it time, don't merely spend an hour or two. Plan it carefully, write points in a notebook, and build your story. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC) It was meant to be short it was like a one shot. I didn't want it to be perfect. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC)